Chosing Sides
by Drake Crimson
Summary: Chapter 2 up: Van Helsing 2nd has to fight in the biggest war yet, against the monsters. But to win, he has to join up with the very thing he is fighting. Please R & R
1. Prolouge

Prolouge March 21, 1972

Washington DC, United States of America  
  
The rain fell hard in Connecticut Avenue of Washington DC, but the man on the roof of the building took no heed. He waited, waited for his prey. A black suburban parked by the building, just as he knew it would, and a pale figure, dressed in black stepped out of the passenger door. His hand came down on the crucifix he kept in a hidden sheath, it was almost time.

The man's name was Victor Nasaraf, on his records; it said he was a Museum Curator, but what the government didn't know, was that this particular individual was 276 years old, and a Vampire. Victor couldn't sense the man sneaking up behind him, but he felt the stake drive through his heart. There was no blood, or screaming, or dramatic death scene, he just shriveled up and died. The plan went almost perfectly, except; he had forgotten to check for any body guards. There were two, both held Glocks and had them pointed at him. He jumped to the right, strait into an alley way, and dodged the bullets. But the chase was now on, past trash cans, and dumpsters, he heard a shpt ring out. It hit him perfectly in the center of the leg. He was having trouble running, but he knew his destination. Washington DC was the perfect haven for monsters and slayers. Many of the shops that sold specialty weapons were owned by people aligned with nobody, and commonly supplied both sides of a conflict. However, the shop the man was headed for was different. Another shot hit his ankle, and one grazed his skull, but he kept running, he knew his mission. The shop entrance was just ahead, he had on hand on the handle when a bullet smacked into his shoulder, spinning him around. The last thing he saw before he died was the letter he had clutched in his hand. 

Hoped you liked the first chapter, please read and review. Sorry its so short, but its only a preview.


	2. Chapter 1: Washington DC

Authors note: I'm responding to a review complaining that I had stolen the idea from the movies Underworld, and Blade 2, to tell you the truth, I never saw those movies, sorry. I thought my idea was original. Hey, here's where Van Helsing 4th comes in. By the way, there are other monsters in this story besides vampires and werewolves, so keep reading. Please Read and Review.  
  
March 22, 1972 Washington DC, United States of America  
  
Reverend Paul Bera stood off to the side at Grand Central Station, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. If there was one place he would rather not be, it was here. The vampires hung around the buildings, drawn like moths to a light. However he was here and he had a mission.  
Just as the three o' clock express came into the station, two pale men came out of the shadows. "Reverend Bera, we would like a word." They said, and started to lead him away. "No, please, wait." He started to say, when a tall man, wearing a wide brim hat, and leather trench coat stepped off the train. "Van Helsing!" he yelled.  
  
Van Helsing 4th had just stepped off the train after a long trip from New York City. The overcrowded city had started to grow an amazing amount of monsters, which flooded the sewers and alleyways. He had just finished cutting that population in half when he received an urgent phone call. He was shipped strait to Washington DC.  
He was hoping for a small break when he saw one of the members of the order calling for help. He hurried over to him. "Excuse me gentlemen, do we have a problem?" he asked, "No sir, we were just talking to a friend of ours." One said, and they both left quickly. "Making friends?" he asked sarcastically. "No, not really." Paul said, completely missing it. "Come on; let's get out of here before they come back."  
They walked out of the station, and through the parking lot, until they stopped at a small Jeep. Paul unlocked the car and they stepped in. "So, why did I get pulled down here so fast I couldn't pack?" "Your friend, Ted Newman was killed yesterday, a couple shots in the back." "My god, where was he?" "He was on a mission for the order; he had just killed the vampire Viktor Nasaraf, when two bodyguards shot him down." "Where was he?" he asked more insistently "Connecticut Avenue." "He was headed to..." "Let me guess, Drake." "Yes."  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short, I wanted to release it really bad, and I may not be able to write for a few days so I want you readers to have something to read. Don't forget to review, just if you liked it or not. 


End file.
